


The Wannbe

by bookedequestrian



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mean Girls/SPN crossover.<br/>A Mean Girls AU in which Cas is Cady Haron and Dean is Aaron Samuels. Anna Milton is head of 'The Plastics' and let's just say stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kai-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kai-art), [on the tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=on+the+tumblr).



> I have watched this movies so many times in the past three days it ain't funny.  
> Also 'The Plastics' might not be The Plastics.  
> I was inspired by an awesome comic on tumblr by kai-art. Who I asked if I could write this based a bit of their comic and off the movie and they said I could! So here y'all go!

Most kids have their first day of school when they’re five, but not Castiel his was when he was sixteen. Being homeschooled for most of his life in another country was not an unenjoyably experience. In fact Castiel had enjoyed it very much, he hadn’t seen any reason to leave, but he had traveled with his parents back to the states. He had even agreed it was a good idea to go to the local public school.

“Yes mom, I know be polite and sociable. I know dad, money’s in the bag” Cas said. He held up and shook the paper bag that contained his lunch. He smiled and rolled his eyes as his mother worried over him, straightening his clothes and trying-in vain-to fix his ever present bed head. He looked over to his father who was trying to figure out how to work their new digital camera and ended up making the flash go off right in face. Cas suppressed his laugh.  
  
Now you might think homeschooled, what a freak! Yes Castiel’s a bit odd, but who isn’t? Even without much socialization Cas knew he was gay, he could just tell. He found men more attractive then woman. It wasn’t to say he didn’t find women attractive, he just prepared the D.  
  
“Now here’s your phone and your number is on the back” Castiel’s mother said shoving his phone into his hand. She licked her thumb and reached up to smooth down yet another rebelling cowlick. Cas caught her wrist and kissed her knuckles.  
  
“Mom, I’ll be fine, stop worrying!” He said. The flash of the caught both of their attentions, because this time it was aimed the right way. The smiled and posed for a few more pictures before Cas detangled himself from his mother.  
  
“I think it’s time I leave before I’m late!” He said with a grin. His mother nodded whipping at her tears. His father cleared his throat and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder.  
~  
“Hello, you might of heard about me. I’m the new student Castiel”  
  
“Talk to me again and I’ll gut you” The dark haired girl snarled glaring at Cas. She turned and took a seat in the front row. Cas went to take the seat next to her and a blonde girl leaned forward from the third row.  
  
“No. You don’t wanna seat there, Ruby’s boyfriend is gonna seat there” she said. As she said it a lanky, dark haired boy slid into the seat. Ruby barely muttered ‘hey’ before she laced her fingers through his hair and started kissing him. Castiel reeled back and moved over to another seat in the second row. The same blonde girl smirked and shook her head.  
  
“Nope, he reeks, like rotten eggs” Cas gaped. She seemed so rude, but he looked at the boy sitting in the front row and he simply shrugged. Casiel turned on his heel looking for an open seat.  
  
“Good Morn-” The teachers greeting got cut off as Cas slammed into her. Coffee and donuts going everywhere, Cas slamming to his ass on the floor. The class filled with laughed and groans, laughter at the new classmate embarrassing himself and groans as perfectly good donuts tragically lost their lives to the school floor.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” Both Cas and the teacher shouted out. The teacher chuckled as she bent and helped Cas up. Her fiery red hair braid tightly to her head, thick green glasses resting on her nose and a ‘STAR WARS’ sweater covered in coffee. If Castiel hadn’t already mistaken a student for a teacher he’d have guessed this woman standing before him was also just another student.  
  
“I’m sorry” Cas said again. The teacher waved him off.  
  
“Don’t worry about it bro” Cas jumped a little at the casual use of slang. He looked over into the see of strange faces and met the dark eyes of the blonde girl. She smirked and shrugged. The teacher tugged her sweater off and underneath lay a Hermione-themed T-shirt.  
  
“Ms. Bradbury?” A gruff, older man stepped into the room, head swinging from one side then eyes falling on Ms. Bradbury. Castiel glanced around for a seat, not finding one where he wasn’t stuck behind a kind that smelled like sulfur he stepped over to the teachers desk.  
  
“Bob-Mr. Singer!” She corrected herself and started to fidget. Mr. Singer laughed and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
“How was your summer?”  
  
“Good, I mean someone, you?”  
  
“Uneventful, had those fool nephews of mine hanging around doing work cause my back starting acting up” They both chuckled as Mr. Singer glanced over to a rather tall boy sitting behind the blonde girl that had been talking to Cas.  
  
“I think we tied” Ms. Bradbury chirped happily. “But you didn’t just come in here to chat, or am I just that special?” Ms. Bradbury teased. Mr. Singer chuckled and shook his head slightly.  
  
“No, no. I Just came to inform every that we have a new student. Moved all the way here from Africa” Mr. Singer said. He glanced around the room. He didn’t seem to recognize any new faces.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve gotten any new students” Ms. Bradbury said looking over her class. Mr. Singer shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
“His name is…Cast…Case…Cas-”  
  
“Um, that’s me! It’s pronounced cast-Eel, but you can call me Cas, every does”  
  
“Hmm, you got hippie parents Cas?”  
  
“Mr. Singer!” Ms. Bradbury nearly shouted smacking his arm. She looked over at Cas cringing. He shrugged with a slight smirk.  
  
“Yeah, why else would we live in Africa and I be named Castiel and dressed liked this?” He asked. He pressed his arms out. In truth his parents had been researchers for a college over in Africa and Castiel was an old family name and his not all of his stuff had arrived from Africa yet. Which was why he had borrowed a pair of his father’s old khakis, wore one of his mother’s least favorite and most stained shirts, with a blue, black and hazard orange zig-zag pattern zip up sweater and his favorite pair of flip-flops. Mr. Singer chuckled and smiled.  
  
“Well Welcome Cas” He said. He turned to leave, but Ms. Bradbury stopped him and whispered something about coffee in the lounge later. Cas glanced over the rows of seats one last time, eyes landing briefly on the blonde girl and tall, long haired boy.  
~  
  
The first day of school was like a blur. Castiel had never been in a place where people, epescially adults didn’t trust him,  
  
“Where are you going?” the teacher asked.  
  
“Bathroom” Cas replied leaning against the door. The teacher laughed.  
  
“You have to have the bathroom pass”  
  
“Well, can I have the bathroom pass then?” Cas asked rather confused. The teacher snorted and pointed to where Cas had been sitting.  
  
“Nice try, back to your seat”  
  
He also got in trouble for the strangest things,  
  
“No blue pens!”  
  
“No reading ahead!”  
  
“No eating in class!”  
  
By lunch Castiel was exhausted. He bought water with the money his parents had given him and looked for a decent place to sit. The first table was over flowing with people, one kid even standing up eating, the second only had three guys taking up spots and he almost sat down, but they were taking very crudely about woman so he moved to the next table in line. A girl moved her lunch bag into the open seat and raised an eyebrow. Cas approach one last table.  
  
“Hello” He smiled. They all truned and glared at him, one girl even got off her phone and snapped ‘what is he?’ to her friend. Cas slunk away toward to exist to go eat on the bleachers.  
  
Castiel hadn’t had many friends in Africa, but he’d had friends. So far he didn’t have a single one in Lawrence.  
~  
  
Castiel ran up the porch steps. He glanced over his parents sitting together on the porch swing getting together the last of their research materials to send back to the college.  
  
“Your stuff came today” His mother said without looking up.  
  
“How was your first day?” His father asked. He looked up and smiled at Cas. Castiel sighed and rushed into the house. So far school was not fun. Castiel fell into his bed with a grunt, hopeing his second would be better.


	2. the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I must thank my dear SushiOwl who helped me a lot with this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy this and it appears that it should be finished this Sunday!

Cas walked into Ms. Bradbury’s class and wuickly grabbed a seat next to tall, long haired boy in the fourth row. He and blonde girl from the other day had the same seats as the previous day. The tall boy leaned over.

“Are you forced to wear that?” he asked, grabbing Castiel’s lime green sleeve and pulling it towards his face to study it for any patterns. Cas shook his head not bothering to take his arm back.

“This is Sam, he’s the energizer bunny, can’t function unless he’s doing some sort of Latin, Math or sports thing. He also doesn’t get personal boundries” the blonde girl said. Sam flushed and dropped Cas’s arm.

“Nice to meet you, Sam” Cas said smiling at the tall boy. He was only sitting and he was towering over him, he was one tall kid.

“Nice dye job Meg” some guy said as he walked to his seat. Meg turned slightly in her seat to flip him off and kick him in the shin. He hissed ‘bitch’ under his breath as he limped   
to his seat. She turned back towards Cas and grinned.

“Meg” she said.

“Hi, I’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas” He said smiling.

“Unicorn” Meg said pointing to his head. Cas reached up and felt the one piece of hair that stood straight up in the center of his forehead. He didn’t even try to smooth it down.

“Do you guys know where G14 is?” he asked. Sam reached over and snatched Castiel’s schedule away from him. He gave it a cursory glance before he looked up and smiled at Meg.

“Yeah, um, it’s in the back building”

“We’ll take you, don’t worry you’re sweet little head Clarence” Meg said with a broad smile. Cas smiled at them and wanted to ask why Meg called him Clarence, but didn’t bother as Ms. Bradbury walked in started handing out assignments.  
~  
“MAKE WAY! Unicorn coming through!” Meg shouted as she drug Cas through the hallways. Sam trotted behind them. They got a few looks, but now seems to pay them any attention. Cas could feel himself grinning like an idiot.

“Health, Latin-sweet-you’re taking twelfth grade calculus? I’m not even taking twelfth grad calculus!” Sam shouted. Cas couldn’t figure out it that was a good or a back thing, so he just shrugged. He chuckled when Sam muttered something like, ‘smart-asshole’. And stopped hwne Meg and Sam sat down in the shade of an old oak tree.

“Where’s the back building”

“Burned down a few years after the school was opened, it was too expensive to rebuild to they just left it.” Sam said.

“But what about class?” Castiel asked looking back toward the school. Meg and Sam chuckled.

“Missing one class won’t kill you Clarence, trust us we’re your friends” Meg said. Cas shifted on his feet throwing one last glance toward the school building before joining them I the shade. Cas knew it was wrong to skip, but Meg had said they were friends and he liked having friends. Friends wouldn’t get him in trouble. He did wonder what he was missing in Health though.

Coach Balthazar stood on the gym floor, bleacher full of students.  
“Have sex-I mean don’t have sex. Even though it’s a lovely experience” Coach B grinned to himself. He looked up and cleared his throat.  
“Do have sex-I mean don’t! Haha silly me.”  
“Hmm, take some condoms…I don’t think you’re an XXL my dear boy”

“Why didn’t they just keep homeschooling you?” Sam asked. Castiel thought if he had told anyone he had been homeschooled, but he guessed world traveled fast in school.  
“They wanted me socialized” Cas sighed.

“You’ll get socialized real quick, a little slice like you” Meg said. Cas looked at her then down at his lime green, long sleeved shirt, jeans and flip-flops. He didn’t know what a slice was other than a slice of pizza.

“Pizza?” he asked. Sam and Meg chuckled.

“She means you’re hot”

“But I’m not warm” Cas said touching his face. Sam and Meg started laughing even harder.

“No, like attractive” Sam explained trying to hold in his laughter. Castiel nodded and jumped a little as a bell rang and a PE class poured out onto the football pitch.

“Look at Bela Talbot’s gym clothes” Sam said his voice edging toward disgusted. Cas looked toward where Sam was and Sam a tan, blonde haired girl with a tight, cut-off shirt and bootie hugging short-shorts.

“Of course the God Squad would have the same PE class together” Meg said rolling her eyes. Sam shook him head in ubderstanding, but Cas was lost.

“God Squad? Are they religious people?” Meg snorted.

“Far from, they are the skankiest, sluttestiest, dumbest bunch of ho-bags Lawrence has EVER seen.”

“Then w-” Sma cut him off.

“Why God Squad?” He asked.

“Because they’re perfect like” she raised her hands and made air quotes around her next word. “God”. Cas shuddered a little. They did not seem like nice girls.

“Who are they?” Castiel asked. Interested in spite of himself.

“Teen royalty, they rule the school” Sam said. He sighed and pushed his hair of his face. Meg chuckled and shook her head.

“See that one” Meg pointed to another blonde. “That’s Becky Rosen, is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet” Cas watched as Becky waved for a Frisbee then got clocked in the head.

“Sam, sat next her in English last year.”

“She asked me how to spell ‘husky’” Cas chuckled.

“That little one, there, is Bela Talbot.” Cas watched as Becky beaned Bela in the head then ran over to fuss over her.

“Her family’s rich from some inheritance thing.” Sam said watching Becky fuss over Bela. “Bela knows everybody’s secrets, she knows everything about everyone. Don’t let her act fool you” Meg added. Cas nodded.

“An evil takes its human form in Anna Milton.” Meg nearly growled. Cas watched as a redhead was carried out onto the pitch.

“She’s the queen bee, those other two are just her little workers. She runs the show” Sam said. He watched as Anna, Bela and Becky formed a circle and giggled about something.

“How to describe Anna Milton?” Meg asked herself. “Bitch?” Sam overed. He looked over to Meg and they smiled at each other. Cas smiled as well, he liked his new friends.  
~  
“She’s terrifying, but she always wins Spring Fling Queen-the seniors put it on. It’s rather unfair I’ve never won king, I’m rather tarrying myself” Sam said. Castile looked over to Meg and the both started laughing.

“Just because you’re tall doesn’t mean your terrifying.” Cas explained. Sam’s shoulders seemed to slump a bit, but he smiled and they kept walking down the hallway. Meg handed him a piece of paper.

“You’re map of Lawrence Public” she said. Cas stared at the rather detailed map and tucked it into his notebook.

“Now where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial, you’ll want to sit with us” Meg said smirking. Cas chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement.  
~  
Cas saw his friends from across the cafeteria. He had his tray of food and he was two tables away when someone stopped him. The guy was short and had light brown hair and amber eyes.

“Hey, we’re doing a survey of new students” he said.

“Okay” Cas said a bit nervously. He looked over the guy toward his friends who had yet to notice him. He realized the guy had been talking, there were a few people laughing.

“Sorry, what?” he asked blushing. The guy opened his mouth to repeat himself when someone barked ‘Hey’ from the table next to them. Cas glanced over to see the God Squad sitting alone at the table glaring at him and guy.

“Gabe stop scamming on some poor, unsuspecting guy right in front of us. No one likes your jokes. Scram” Anna barked. Gabe glowered at Anna before he glanced at Bela with a weak grin and left.

“Thanks” Cas mumbled. He moved to leave.

“Sit” She commanded. Cas glanced at Anna then toward to his friends who were waving him over. He hesitated torn between his new friends and not wanting to mess with the queen bee. She smiled and gestured to the seat across from her.

“Sit, we just want to talk” Ann chuckled taking a bite out of an apple. Cas looked over to his friends again. They waved frantically, Sam even standing up, but Cas slid into the seat Anna had gestured at, setting his tray down in front of him.

“So, why don’t I know you?” Anna asked. She flicked her fingers toward him. Acting like he was a thing and not a person. Castiel shrugged and looked down at his food.

“New, just moved here from Africa” He said.

“So you’re that new kid” Bela said smirking at him. She pulled out a phone and did a few things on it.

“Which one?” Becky asked. “You know, the homeschooled one” Bela replied her eyes never leaving her phone. Anna smiled at Cas as if the conversation wasn’t even taking place.

“You’re very pretty” Anna said almost wihtou thinking. Cas stared at her. He knew he had a somewhat handsome face-his mother told him all the time-just no one outside of family much less a girl had told him he was pretty.

“Oh, thanks” Cas said flushing a bit. Anna hummed and smirked. She rocked back in her chair a bit taking one last bite of her apple. She reached across the table and tugged on Castiel’s sleeve.

“I like your shirt, where’d you get it?” She asked. “My mom got it for me” Castiel replied. “Oh, still I love it!” Anna said excitedly.

“So fetch” Bela added. Anna glared at Bela who in turn glued her eyes back to her phone. Anna looked at Castiel.

“Can you give us a minute?” she asked. Cas nodded and glanced around the cafeteria. His eyes landed on Meg and Sam who could hardly contain themselves. Cas just shrugged again and Meg threw up her hands.

“So!” Anna drug out the word a bit. Castiel turned his attention back to the God Squad. They were all smiling at him.

“We want you to have lunch with us for the rest of the week” Anna said. They all looked at each other than at Cas. When Castiel didn’t react, Becky tapped her hand on the table. “We don’t invite people to have lunch with us! It a big deal!” she nearly shouted. Castiel nodded then glanced towad his friends.

“It’s oka-” Cas started, but Anna cut him off. “So it’s settled then?” she didn’t ask. Cas nodded. “On Wednesdays we wear pink!” Becky informed him. Cas made some noise at the back of his throat as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
~  
They all stood in the boy’s bathroom. Which Castiel didn’t see why they didn’t just go out into the perfectly good courtyard, but he didn’t mind, he was more concerned with Meg being in the boys bathroom. She didn’t seem to care though.

“This is pefect! You have to do it! And tell us all of the evil things Anna says!” Meg yelled. Her voice echoing off the tile walls. Cas jumped back a bit, but Sam seemed used to it. He even had a short conversation with another boy before turning back to their talk. Sam and Meg being in the boy’s bathroom seemed to be an everyday occurrence.

“Anna seems…nice” Castiel offered. Sam sucked in a breath and Meg gaped at him.

“She. Isn’t. Nice!” Meg spit out the last word like it was vinegar. “She’s a demon! She ruined my life!” Castiel looked over at Sam.

“She’s fabulous but she’s terrifying and evil” Sam told him. Castile didn’t feel right. He didn’t like just hating someone.

“But why do you hate her?” Castiel asked. His voice raising more then he intended. Meg blinked at him, shocked he had shouted at her.

“Well Anna started this rumor that Meg” “SAMMY!” Meg snapped cutting him off. She made a noise and Sam glared at her. Castiel chuckled.

“Sammy?”

“Shut it, Clarence”

“Look, this isn’t about hate. We just think it would be a fun experiment for you to hang out with her and then…tell us everything that they say” Meg said in a rush of breath. Castiel thought for a moment before he dipped his head in agreement.

“What would we even talk about? I don’t really get the outside world” Castiel muttered. Sam chuckled and nudged his shoulder.

“Do either of you have anything pink? I don’t know if I do or if I can find it by tomorrow in all of my crap” Castiel looked at Sam who shook his head then Meg who grinned.  
“I’ll have your shirt” She said with a wicked grin.  
~  
My eighth period Castiel was relieved to have math for an hour and not have to worry about anything. He didn’t have think when he was in math, he just did. Nothing could distract him from math.

“Hey, uh, Cas right? Do you got a pen I can borrow?” He had bright green eyes with incredible cheekbones and a jawbone that could cut glass. Cas felt his mouth go dry. He’d had a crush only once before in his life. The boy’s name had been Crowley and they had been five. The second Cas had told Crowley he’d liked him Crowley had pushed him to ground and called him a ‘fag’. They had been five and Crowley knew what he was, he hadn’t even known what he was. He knew now, like he had known then that he liked this boy even if he didn’t even know his name.

He liked him.

Castiel pushed the pen he had out into boy’s hand. The boy smiled, well more smirked then smiled and closed his hand around then pen. “Thanks” He said before he turned back around. It took Castiel a minute to remember he was in math class. And that someone was asking him a question, the first words that came to lips fells out.

“So hot” he breathed. Everyone within earshot turned and looked at him or chuckled. He blushed and looked up at the board. Ms. Bradbury stood by an equation. He answered it quickly and silenced everyone.  
~  
Castiel hopped up the porch steps. He looked over to his parents who sat reading and looking over the last of their research materials.

“How was your second day?” His father asked. He put down his book and leaned forward ready to listen. Castile smiled at him.

“Good”

“Where people nice?” His mother asked. Castiel chuckled and shook his head.

“No” His parents looked at each other concerned.

“Did you make any friends” His father asked hesitantly. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I did” Castiel turned and walked into the house. His head spinning with green eyes and math.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I might upload more tonight.

Castiel sat across from Bela, Becky next to him. Meg’s pale pink shirt-sporting some kind of blue pony Meg had called a “brony”-stretched tight across his shoulders, encasing his arms and it rode up a bit on his stomach. He’d managed to find a good pair of jeans and a comfortable pair of sneakers. He had been getting looks from all sorts of people. He could tell it varied from desire to ‘the-fuck-is-he-wearing?’ Cas didn’t really care about either, not unless a certain green-eyed boy looked at him the way some freshmen where.  
  
The God Squad had rules. Tons of rules. Bela was raddling them off, tapping her index finger of her right hand to the fingers on her left, making sure she told Castiel all of their rules.  
  
“You can’t wear tank-tops two days in a row, no Mohawks” Bela eyed Castiel’s hair, which he had no intention of cutting or even really trying to manage. “We can only wear sweats or track pants on Friday” Cas rubbed his palms down his jeans and chuckled. A mental image of him wearing a skirt had flashed through his head. Not like he hadn’t before.  
“If you break any of these rules, you can’t sit with us. You have to see with the nerds” Bela said. She gestured over to where Sam and Meg where sitting. Meg was currently braiding ribbons into Sam’s hair and he was muttering something-probably Latin. Bela’s breath hitched.  
  
“Not just you! Any of us!”  
  
“And we always vote before we ask someone to have lunch with us. Like you’d ask your friends before you got a new pair of jeans, right?” Bela asked.  
  
“I wouldn’t?” Castiel asked. “Exactly” Bela said nodding. She pulled out her phone then jerked her eyes back to Cas.  
  
“OH! And it’s the same with people you like, you may thing you like them” she paused and her eyes looked over the cafeteria. “But you don’t” her lips twitched. Anna sighed, Bela and Cas turned to look at her.  
  
“I’ll just get cheese fries” She announced. She shot up and strode across the cafeteria, people leaping out of her way. Bela leaned forward toward Cas, Becky leaning toward him as well. Their eyes boring into him.  
  
“SO, there anyone you like?” Bela asked. Cas noticed she avoided gender specific-like. He appreciated that.  
  
“Well, there is a guy in my Calculus class” he paused to gauge their reactions. Becky gasped happily and Bela smiled. “Who?” Becky inquired. “You like a senior!” Bela sang excitedly. Castiel thought back to his Calc class, he hadn’t been too lost in his green eyes to not remember his name.  
  
“Dean Winchester” He said. He looked down at his hands blushing. He looked back up when Bela and Becky both gasped. “No, no” Becky said sharply. “Oh, honey no” Bela said. They took a quick look around before leaning in closer.  
  
“You can’t like Dean Winchester, that’s Anna’s ex-boyfriend.” Bela explained. Castiel felt a knot in his stomach. “They went out for a year” Becky said. “Yeah, she was devastated when he broke up with her!” Bela said. Becky looked at Bela confused.  
  
“I thought she dumped him for Inias Smith?” She asked. Bela rolled her eyes. “Regardless, ex-boyfriends-and girlfriends-are just like off limits to friends, it’s like the number one rule!” Bela said. She smiled.  
  
“Don’t worry; this can be our little secret.” Bela whispered and winked. Becky and Bela nodded in unison. Bela and Becky gfrinned at Cas like it was some great thing, forcing him to stop liking Dean. Then Anna slid into her seat with her cheese fries. Castiel secretly wished he’d never told them he’d had the crush.  
~  
Even if Cas wasn’t allowed to like Dean he could still look at him. He studied his profile, his hand making little doodles on his study sheet. Math the last thing from his mind. In fact Dean was really the only thing on his mind, his green eyes and his ridiculous jawline. Castiel jumped when the dismissal bell rang. He got up and stepped toward Dean, hand stretched toward his elbow, ready touch, lips ready to call his name, he was ready to talk to him. But then he heard his name and his head jerked toward the front of the class, hand dropping to his side. He watched as Dean laughed at something a rather bulky, blonde boy said as they left the class.  
  
“Hey, um, Castiel right?” an Asian boy asked.  
  
“Cas” Cas corrected. The boy nodded.  
  
“I’m Kevin Tran captain of the Lawrence Public Mathathletes, we travel to other high schools and compete, you should join we could get some more funding with another team member.” He explained.  
  
“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Ms Bradbury said turning form the chalk board. Castiel nodded. Kevin grinned.  
  
“Let me give you my card” he said and handed Cas a stark bleached card, with black writing on it. That read:  
KEVIN TRAN. MATH ENTHUSIT/ADVANCED PLACEMENT then his number.  
  
“So let us know, we’d like to get jackets” Kevin said. Cas nodded again and left the classroom.  
~  
Cas was walking along by the football pitch and track field, when he noticed Dean. He stepped onto the track field without realizing it. Dean had on his football practice gear and the tight pants hugged him in all the right places, the cut off shirt showing just a little peak of his skin. Castiel managed to rear his eyes to Dean’s face to realize not only was he checking Dean out, but Dean was giving him a once over as well. Cas weakly raised his hand and waved, Dean waved back.  
  
“Hey!” he shouted. Castiel smiled, he put his hand over his stomach feeling whatever knot that had settled in his stomach at lunch fade. Cas realized he felt skin, his pink shirt had rode up exposing his stomach as well.  
  
Cas turned as he heard a car pull up behind him. Anna in the driver’s seat, Bela in the passenger seat and Becky in the back. Anna raised one slim, plucked, red eyebrow at him.  
  
Castiel glanced back at Dean who was walking toward him from the middle of the football pitch. Cas lifted his hand and crinkled his fingers, Dean titled his chin to him. He hesitated before actually stopping, shoulders slumping before he jogged over to the bulky, blonde he’d left Calc with.  
  
“Get in loser we’re going shopping!” Anna shouted at him. Even though Cas had only known Anna for really a day, he wondered sometimes how she was real. She seemed so perfect or at least acted it. Cas threw one last glance toward Dean and bit back a smile when their eyes met before he jogged over to Anna’s car and jumped into the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes to the mall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I had technical issues.

Castiel had never been to a mall. It was big and spacious, white and tiled with lots of glass and just stuff everywhere. It felt cramped but with lots of room to move all at the same time.  
  
“So how do you like Lawrence?” Anna asked. She sipped at her mocha. Cas had a feeling she was talking about both the town and the school.  
  
“It’s nice, I like it. I’m thinking of joining the Mathathletes.” He said. The three girls to his left gasped. He looked at them.  
  
“No, you can’t do that its social suicide!” Anna said.  
  
“Really?” Cas asked. Anna ighed and nodded brushing some of her hair back behinf her shoulder.  
  
“You are so lucky you have us” she said. They continued to head toward a large fountain that seemed to be the malls center. They passed by a ‘BodyWorks’ shop and Cas saw a familiar blonde head. He grinned at Meg who was motioning madly at him, he simply shrugged as he and the God Squad walked past.  
  
They reached the fountain and Cas was reminded of Africa. When the animals are in heat around the watering hole. Sniffing out new mates, fining old ones, guzzling down water and chowing down on food. Even of the monkeys that would groom each other. He saw the teenagers that were lacing their hands through each other’s hair, hands going under shirts, into pants. It was like the wild.  
  
“Is that Gabe with Kali?” Bela asked. Cas looked over to the three girls. Bela sniffed and touched at her eyes. He glanced to where they were looking and saw the boy who had come up to him on his second day, sitting with an attractive girl.  
  
“I heard they were going out” Becky said.  
  
“Oh, no he does not go out without then date some tramp” Anna said. She held out her hand and Bela slapped her phone into it. Anna stepped over into a small alcove and started dialing. Cas watched Kali and Gabe with Becky. Kali pushed Gabe away as he went in for a kiss so she could answer her phone, then she stood up and ran toward an exit. Cas could hear her voice about all the commotion in the mall. She was frantic trying to get her mother to come down. Cas heard Anna giggle.  
  
“That should keep them apart for a while” His stomach pinched, but he laughed along with the rest of them.  
~  
Anna pulled up to a house, a mansion really. Castel gaped at out massive it was.  
  
“Your house is really nice” Cas said.  
  
“Right?” Anna asked smirking. She jogged up her front steps.  
  
Bela stepped over to him “Make sure to check out her mom’s boob job, they’re hard as rocks!” They trotted up the steps together to Anna’s door and walked into her house. Cas didn’t know if someone was blasting the song but it was blasting anyway. Someone sang about milkshakes and boys and yards.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey how are my favorite gi-kids!” Mrs. Milton changed her wording mid-sentence and smiled at Castiel. Bela placed a hand on Castiel’s arm.  
  
“This is Cas” She said.  
  
“Hello dear” Mrs. Milton said. She opened her arms wide and stepped toward Cas and gripped him tight. He let out a breath as her chest literally knocked the breath out of him.  
  
“I just want you know, if you need anything you can come to me. There are no rules in this house. I’m not like a regular mom I’m a cool mom. Right honey?” She asked Anna.  
  
“Please stop talking. We’re gonna be in my room” Anna said.  
  
“Ok I’ll bring up snacks in a bit” Mrs. Milton said smiling.  
~  
“This is your room?” Cas asked stepping into Anna’s bedroom.  
  
“It was my parent’s room, but I made them trade me” She said. Someone turned on music as Cas looked around Anna’s room. One wall plastered with pictures of the God Squad and a few of Dean. Cas turned around in time to see Anna changing the station.  
  
“Cas do you even know who sings this?” She asked him.  
  
“Uh, Goo Goo Dolls?” he asked. Anna laughed.  
  
“Aw, I love him, he’s like a Martian” Anna said to Bela.  
  
“My hips are huge!” Becky whinned from in front of Anna’s full-length mirror. Bela rolled her eyes and walked over.  
  
“Puh-lease, your hips are fine. I hate my calves” She said tilting her leg for a better look in he mirror.  
  
“At least you guys can wear halters. I have man shoulders” Anna said. One hand gliding across her shoulder and staring into the mirror. The continued to bash certain parts of themselves till Anna looked over at him.  
  
“I, um, have really bad breath in the morning” he offered. Anna crunched up her face.  
“Ew”  
  
“How are y’all doing? Happy hour id from 4-6!” Mrs. Milton shouted as she strode into the room. She had a tray of pink frilly drinks. Bela, Becky and Anna took them quickly, but Cas hesitated.  
  
“There’s no alcohol right?” he asked. Mrs. Milton gasped.  
  
“Oh, god honey no! What kind of mother do you think I am?” he gasped. Then she looked at Cas and smiled.  
  
“Why do you want a little? Cause if you drink I’d rather you do it here” she said. Cas shook his head.  
  
“No, that’s fine” He replied. She shrugged and sat down.  
  
“So give me the down low, the deets. Tell me what’s happening” Before Cas could respond Anna snapped “Mom go fix your hair” Mrs. Milton didn’t even bat an eye. She stood and smiled, waving goodbye to all of them as she left.  
  
“Hey check it out” Becky said. She pulled a red, leather bound book from one of Anna’s shelves.  
  
“Oh, I forgot about that” Anna said. In neat black stitching on the front it read Book of Burns. They opened it up. There were pictures-many of girls-with nasty things written about them. A few boys graced the book but not many.  
  
“Hey isn’t that Meg Masters?” Becky asked. Cas stared as DYKE was scrawled over Meg’s head. In the picture Sam sat behind Meg.  
  
“Isn’t that that Sam kid?” Becky asked.  
  
“Yeah, he’s Dean brother” Bela said. Cas made a noise of understanding.  
  
“Yeah he’s like the energizer bunny, doesn’t get personal space” Cas said chuckling. Anna laughed.  
  
“That’s funny, put that down.” She said. Cas sipped at his drink as he realized maybe only Meg could say things like that about Sam.  
Cas needed to see Sam and Meg and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editing later sorry

“They have this book, a Book of Burns. They write really mean things about everyone in our grade” Cas told Meg. He stood at the ‘BodyWorks’ front counter talking to Meg, as Sam looked around for shampoo.  
  
“What did it say about me?” She asked. Cas hesitated, he shrugged.  
  
“You aren’t in it.  
  
“Those bitches” Meg hissed. Sam came over shoved a shampoo at Meg.  
  
“Will this help with volume?” He asked.  
  
“No” She shooed him away.  
  
“Clarence, you have to steal that book!”  
  
“No”  
  
“Come on! We can publish it or something and then people will see how evil she really is!” Meg said. Cas shook his head.  
  
“I don’t steal” He said adamantly. Meg sighed. She reached over and grabbed a bottle from Sam.  
  
“That’s foot cream, genius” She snapped. Sam shrugged and rubbed what little he had of the lotion onto his hands. Meg took a deep breath and smiled at Castiel.  
  
“Cas there are two kinds of evil people. Those who do evil stuff and those who see evil stuff and do nothing to stop it” She explained.  
“So I’m morally obligated to burn that ladies outfit?” Sam asked. He gestured to a woman near the entrance of the store. “Oh my god, that’s Ms. Bradbury!” Sam stage whispered.  
  
“I love seeing teacher outside of school, it’s like seeing a horse sit” Meg said. Ms. Bradbury looked over to them and smiled.  
  
“Hey, guys!” she pointed to Meg. “I didn’t know you worked here” She said. Meg nodded.  
  
“Yup, moderately priced soaps and suds, are my calling” Meg joked.  
  
“Are you shopping?” Sam asked. Ms. Bradbury shook her head.  
  
“I actually bartend twice a week at Caddy Shack” She explained. They all just sort of stood there for a moment till she turned to Cas.  
  
“Cas, I do hope you join Mathathletes, cause we start in a coupled weeks and I’d love to have you on the team!” Ms. Bradbury said.  
  
“I think I’m going to do it” Cas replied smiling.  
  
“You can’t join Mathathletes its social suicide!” Sam said. Ms. Bradbury sighed.  
  
“Sam you’re on Mathathletes!” She said.  
  
“Yeah and do you see me with a social life!” Sam shot back. Meg smacked him as Ms. Bradbury gestured to both her and Cas. Sam threw up his hands and slunk back to the shampoo rack.  
  
“Well this had been…fun. I shall see you guys tomorrow” She said waving goodbye. Meg and Cas waited for her to leave the shop.  
  
“I didn’t know Sam was a Mathathlete?” Cas asked her.  
  
“He’s a bench warmer basically. He goes to some all the practices and a lot of the competitions, but he’s just kind of there if someone is sick and they need a filler. He’s more about language and research really” Meg explained, messing with stuff at the register. She suddenly looked at Cas grinning. “So when are you seeing Anna next?”  
  
“I can’t spy on her anymore it makes me feel odd.” Cas said.  
  
“Come on, she’ll never find out! It’ll just be our little secret!” Meg pestered. Cas sighed and nodded. His stomach tight again.  
~  
“Hello?” Cas asked as he answered the phone.  
  
“I know you’re secret” Anna sang over the phone. Cas stopped dead panicked. He resisted the urge to start crying or just hang up all together, but he played it cool.  
“What secret?” He asked.  
  
“Bela told me you like Dean Winchester. I mean I don’t care, do whatever you want, but all he cares about is his little brother, his car and his friends” She said sounding quite disgusted.  
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Castiel asked.  
  
"If you like him, whatever, I could talk to him for you if you want?” She asked.  
  
“Really? You’d do that? Nothing embarrassing right?” He asked. He heard Anna chuckle.  
  
“No of course not. I know how to play it…but wait aren’t you made at Bela for telling me you’re secret?” She asked.  
  
“No”  
  
“Because you can tell me if you are, it was pretty bitchy of her to do” Anna said.  
  
“Yeah I guess it was bitchy, but I think she just likes the attention” Cas said.  
  
“See Bel, he’s not mad at you! Told you!” Anna said.  
  
“You think I like attention!” Bela said. Cas held the phone away from his ear as two voice assaulted it.  
  
“Kay, love you, see yah tomorrow!” Anna called as she hung up. Heard another click indicating Bela had hung up. He took a deep breath. He had survived a surprise attack.  
  
He smiled to himself, but he Anna’s blessing to talk to Dean. Which he most certainly would.  
~  
On October 3rd. Dean asked him what day it was. He twisted in his seat, shirt riding up, showing just a touch of his hip.  
“Hey what day is it?” He asked. “October 3rd” Cas replied smiling.  
  
Two weeks later, he twisted around in his seat again.  
“It’s raining” He said pointing to the window. Cas grinned and nodded. “Yeah”  
  
He wanted to talk to him more so he tapped him on shoulder one day during a lecture. Dean turned around and smiled.  
“I don’t get this” Cas said tapping the paper. Dean grinned and started explaining how do the problem wrong. Cas nodded and smiled.  
“Oh, yeah now I get it” He said. His hand brushed against Deans. The grinned at each other. Ms. Bradbury flipped on the lights as the dismissal bell rang. Dean twisted as far around as his seat would let him and looked at Cas.  
  
“So listen, my friend Benny’s having a Halloween party tonight, it’s a costume party. People get kind of into it.” He took out a flyer and handed it to him. “It’s there” he tapped the address at the bottom. He went to sand then stopped and smiled at Cas.  
  
“That flyer only admits one, so don’t bring anyone else” Cas nodded. “Awesome” Dean smiled.  
  
“Awesome, see you tonight” Cas watched as Dean stood and left. Cas got up and got his things together.  
  
“Cas you staying for the meeting?” Kevin asked.  
  
“Uh, yeah” Cas said. He walked out of the classroom and jogged to the exit. He had to get home to work on his costume.  
~  
He walked up to the stranger’s door and opened it. He went zombie nerd. Since his clothes fit it and they had make-up for it. He spotted Bela and Becky by the fire place.  
  
“Hey!” He said. Becky jumped.  
  
“Why are you so scary?” She asked. Cas shrugged.  
  
“It’s Halloween” he said. They stood for a few minutes making small talking. When something caught Castiel’s eye.  
  
“Hey!” Dean said as he came up to him.  
  
“Hey” Cas said. Dean wore his full football pads.  
  
“Zombie?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “Nice”  
  
“Can I get you something to drink?” He asked. Cas nodded and grinned.  
  
“Yeah that’d be great” he said.  
~  
Dean walked over to the punched bowl he grabbed a cup and started to head back. He almost bumped into Anna on his way back to Castiel.  
  
“Hey” she said.  
  
“Oh no, you were supposed to wear a costume!” Dean said eyeing her. Anna smacked his shoulder pad.  
  
“Shut it”  
  
“I need to talk to you. You know that guy Cas?” She asked him.  
  
“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. I invited him tonight” Dean said he looked around, searching for Castiel.  
  
“Well he has crush on you!” Anna retorted. Dean’s eyebrow flew up.  
  
“Really how do you know?” He asked.  
  
“Casue he told me. He tells everyone! He even made a shirt that he wears under all his clothes that says ‘I heart Dean Winchester’” Anna snapped. Dean smirked.  
  
“I mean who can blame her, you’re gorgeous” Anna chuckled and stepped closer to Dean. “He said he’s going to so some African voodoo on you to make you like him” she said. Dean looked over at Cas who waved to them. He waved back.  
  
“I know he’s kind of socially retarded, but don’t make fun of him. He’s my friend” Anna said. Dean chuckled.  
  
“Why would I make fun of him?” He asked. Anna leaned up and kissed him.  
~  
Castiel watched as Anna kissed Dean. He had thought she was talking to Dean about him. He turned on his heel on a fled. He charged out to the door, spooking someone out of a chair. He felt like a giant, hot pulse. He started running and didn’t stop till he was at Meg’s house.  
  
He burst through the garage door.  
  
“AH!” both Sam and Meg screamed.  
  
“She took him back. Anna took Dean back” He choked back a sob. Meg stood.  
  
“Aw, Cas” Meg said giving him a hug.  
  
“You like my brother?” Sam asked. Cas and Meg looked at him.  
  
“Jesus you’re dense Sam” Meg said. She turned back to Cas.  
  
“She is a life-ruiner. She ruins lives.” Meg said.  
  
“When we were thirteen she made pe-”  
  
“Sammy!” Meg snapped.  
  
“Don’t worry my little unicorn, we are doing to do something” Meg said. Cas sniffed and wiped at his eyes.  
  
“We are?” He asked.  
  
“Most certainly” She said. She grinned at Sam the n dragged Cas over to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes this is currently a WIP, but it should be finished by the end of this week.  
> EDIT: I had some issues with my laptop so probably middle of next week it should be finished.


End file.
